1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas lamp system, and, more particularly, to an automatic gas lamp system which is utilizes a sparkless flame started such as a glow coil and a safety control circuit that is AC powered.
2. General Background
External gas-powered lamps are designed to be automatically lit at the beginning of night, burn through the night and subsequently automatically extinguished at daybreak. Typically, the external gas-powered lamps are lit by means of opening a gas valve to allow the gas to flow to the burner or torch and creating a spark in close proximity to the burner or torch to start a flame. The sparks are created by high voltage producing devices, which consume relatively large amounts of electrical energy and can be hazardous.
Several systems have been patented which are aimed at gas lighting systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,045, issued to Reese, entitled xe2x80x9cLIGHTING SYSTEMxe2x80x9d discloses a gas lighting system having a gas lamp equipped with a burner connected to a source of gas. The system includes a selectively operable igniter energized by an electrical circuit, which has a photo cell and a timer for controlling a solenoid valve. The system, when in an active mode, is designed to detect when a flame is extinguished to attempt to re-light the flame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,978, issued to Elco Company, Ltd., of Japan, on the application of Sasaki, entitled xe2x80x9cCOMBUSTION APPARATUS,xe2x80x9d discloses a gas lighting system, having a gaslight equipped with a burner connected to a source of gas. A selectively operable igniter is energized by an electrical circuit having a flame detection circuit and a timer circuit for controlling a solenoid valve. The flame detection circuit detects when the flame has gone out half-way.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,232, issued to Trimble House Corporation, of Norcross, Georgia, on application to B. R. Dillinger, entitled xe2x80x9cAMBIENT LIGHT CONTROLLED OUTDOOR GAS LIGHTxe2x80x9d discloses an outdoor lamp which includes a photocell array, which causes an electrical circuit to open a valve at dawn and to close a valve at night. A sensor is provided to detect when the lamp is lighted to discontinue the spark.
U.S. pat. No. 5,503,549, issued to Iasella, entitled xe2x80x9cULTRA LOW POWER VALVE FOR THE CONTROL OF GAS FLOWxe2x80x9d, disclose a gas lamp having a xe2x80x9cpopperxe2x80x9d valve in a gas line. The valve is controlled by an electromagnet activated by a photo-voltaic solar cells, which control the flow of gas to the burner.
Other patents in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,238, issued to J. C. Collins, Sr., entitled xe2x80x9cGAS LIGHT ASSEMBLYxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,142, issued to Modern Home Products Corp., of Antoich, ill, on application to W. Koziol, entitled xe2x80x9cGAS LIGHT CONTROL APPARATUSxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,836 and 3,330,133, issued to D. V. Knieves, entitled xe2x80x9cGAS CONTROL MECHANISMxe2x80x9d all of which describe various gas-powered lamps and means for turning on and off such lamps.
The preferred embodiment of automatic gas lamp system of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates an AC powered gas lamp system which utilizes a sparkless flame starter in close proximity to the torch to create a flame. The system further includes a safety control circuit which activates the sparkless flame starter and subsequently activates a gas valve to deliver the gas to the torch.
The present invention further contemplates a sparkless and arcless flame starter, such as a glow coil.
Additionally, the present invention contemplates a method of lighting a gas lamp system comprising the steps of: (a) determining night; (b) when the night is determined, turning xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d the gas lamp system and activating a sparkless flame starter; and, (c) after step (b), opening a gas valve to light a torch after a pre-set delay.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.